The graphical user interface of a conventional computer system typically offers to a user a selection of different display options which allow that user to personalize the computer system according to his or her tastes. For example, Microsoft Windows 95™ and 98™ both offer a “desktop theme” feature whereby, upon selection of a particular theme, the graphical user interface displays background colors, wallpaper, “buttons,” cursor shape and the like, in accordance with a specific motif. Each theme is typically stored in the computer system as a separate file. A theme might be based, for example, on classic cars with a user's favorite automobiles shown on the so-called desktop. Further in accordance with such a theme, the buttons displayed on the display might resemble wheels, steering wheels or dashboard gauges. Other themes might be based on music groups, nature scenes, science or any arbitrary collection of colors, shapes and designs. Indeed, the number of possible themes is almost boundless.
Furthermore, it well known that the desktop of many modern computer systems can be customized by a user to alter the appearance and method of access of various applications programs on the computer system. For example, a user can reconfigure the program icons that are displayed on the computer system's desktop in a given order, to suit the preferences of the user. Similarly, some applications programs may not have any desktop icon associated therewith and thus the user must access these programs by selecting them from a menu system, such as the “start” menu commonly used in Windows 95™.
Thus, the general notion of implementing themes with a computer system's graphical user interface is known and typically is carried out by having any number of theme files preloaded in a memory storage unit of the computer system, or possibly, by downloading themes via the Internet or other network, local or wide, including perhaps a wireless network. Such themes are, by appropriately controlling the overall environment settings, then launched and displayed.
Also known are pointing devices, such as mice, that have unique designs. For example, computer mice are known that are formed in the shape of an animal or a vehicle. An example of one such device is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,692,956, which discloses a computer mouse having a body configured to replicate a miniature automotive vehicle.
While desktop themes and uniquely designed mice are known, heretofore it has not been recognized that a desktop theme should automatically match the motif or appearance of the pointing device or mouse. That is, no one has to date suggested correlating the desktop theme of the graphical user interface of a computer with a uniquely-designed pointing device associated with that computer. Moreover, no one has to date suggested automatic correlation between, for example, a mouse and a graphical user interface of a computer system as a real time event associated with the live connection of said device.
Furthermore, it has previously been unknown that a computer peripheral, including a mouse, keyboard, printer, or other input/output device, should include an unique identifier sufficient to allow a computer system to which it is connected to modify its display or operation in accordance therewith. The unique identifier should also be sufficiently large that it can be identified from any and all other devices.